If Only
by Mysteriol
Summary: A Cleris from me! R n R, puh-lease! It's really sweet and i hope you'll read, kz? It's when Cloud finds Aeris on the beach on night and they talk and...find out urself! Sweet! R n R! Dun worry, it's not R or NC-17. They didn't do that. I'm just 2 young to


If Only  
  
Author notes: Hello, hello! This is a Cleris fic! So Cloti people, get outta here. Oh yes, this is a lil' Cleris fic by me, Mysterio000. So enjoy! This period is set when Aeris is still alive.   
  
~  
  
Forest emerald eyes stared out to the waves of the beautiful ocean lapping against the shore. The evening sun was setting down, casting a beautiful effect upon the world, letting the first stars peek through the wonderful new night sky. Aeris Gainsborough sighed as she bowed down her head, a certain someone filling her thoughts.  
  
Cloud.  
  
Aeris looked to the moon sparkling in the unknown darkness. How long had she known Cloud anyway? Aeris giggled softly, remembering when Cloud first came crashing through the roof and landing onto her flower slums. She had asked him to be her bodyguard then and that was when the story began. Cloud was a soldier of AVALANCHE and he had a team that assisted him much. Tifa, Barret, Cid, Caith Sith…Aeris sighed. She wanted to know so much about Cloud yet he always seemed to prefer solitude then anything.   
  
Why won't you talk to me, Cloud? Is it because you can't see me? Can't see that I'm right here with you? Aeris thought in her mind as she scanned the night sky, hoping to see a shooting star. Realizing that there couldn't be one today, Aeris sat down silently by the beach, hearing the echoes of the waves, gazing out to the skies…  
  
Cloud Strife sighed as he tossed and turned on his bed. Nope, no good. There was ain't no way he was going to sleep tonight. Not in such a hard bed. Cloud sat up and wore his boots. He gave up sleeping. A stroll would rather do him good. Walking down to the beach and breathing in the fresh clean air of the night, a rare smile played on the soldier's lips and immediately vanished when he thought he spotted someone in pink on the beach.  
  
Aeris…? What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be sleeping? Cloud thought as he approached Aeris and paused behind her, "Aeris…" Aeris jumped slightly at the sudden voice as she turned around, "Cloud!" Cloud nodded as he sat down beside her, "What are you doing so late at night, Aeris?" Aeris smiled warmly, "Just thinking. I can't sleep anyway." Cloud nodded as silence overcame. Aeris sighed again. Why doesn't Cloud talks more than five sentences to me? Is it because he still doesn't trust me? I want to talk to him…  
  
"Cloud?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Aeris eyed Cloud, "Have you ever been in love?" Cloud's head jerked up at this question, "What?" Aeris giggled softly, "Have you ever been in love?" Cloud hung down his head again, "I don't know." Aeris bit her lips, "Do you love Tifa?" Cloud widened his eyes, "Come again?" Aeris repeated her question, "Do you love Tifa?" Cloud immediately shook his head, "Of course not! What makes you think so? She's just a childhood friend of mine, that's all!" Aeris smiled, "So why are you acting so cranky and all?" Cloud shrugged, "Whatever."   
  
Aeris looked towards the waves. So he does love Tifa after all. I love you so much, Cloud…If only you knew…You don't see me…Why is that? Maybe I'm just a lil' flower girl… "Aeris?" Aeris snapped out of her thoughts at the call of her name and faced Cloud with her usual smile, "Yep?" Cloud shrugged, "You seemed in a daze just now." Aeris smiled, "I'm alright."   
  
~I would wish upon a star  
Just to hear you call my name~  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Cloud?" Aeris asked as Cloud nodded, "Go ahead." Aeris hesistated for a moment, "Am I a burden to all of you?" Cloud gaped at that question when he recovered, "Why would you think that, Aeris? Of course not!" Aeris shook her head, "But I'm a weak fighter. I can't do anything. I can't fight well, I can't do anything well! I will only act as a burder to all of you. I mean…I'm just a mere flower girl…" Aeris said as she bowed down her head.  
  
~I would scale the mountains way up high  
Just to see you smile at me~  
  
"Aeris…" Cloud whispered, "Aeris, look at me." Aeris sighed as she gazed at Cloud, "What is it?" Cloud put a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to know that you're not weak. You're not a bad fighter. You can do a lot of things. Compared to me, I pale right next to you." Aeris raised an eyebrow innocently, "Why?"   
  
~I may be living in a dream  
And I may never want to wake up from it~  
  
Cloud shrugged as he put his hand back down, "Because you're gentle, kind and…I dunno…Well, in anyway, you're not a burden to us, you're a great person and all…And well, you may be a flower girl but not a mere flower girl. You're a flower girl with great warrior skills, fighting abilities, gentle heart and well…I dunno."   
  
~I thought I saw you waving at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?~  
  
Aeris suddenly giggled. Cloud was really talking funny! Cloud made a face, "What's so funny?" Aeris beamed, "Thank you, Cloud. Those were nice words. I'll always remember them in my heart." Cloud nodded, "Great then, it's really late. Aren' t you sleeping?" Aeris shook her head, smiling, "No, thank you. I'm not tired."  
  
~Many nights I'd pray upon a star  
Hoping it will lead me to my angel  
Bringing me to the highest of the skies  
Showing me the rainbow I've longed for~   
  
Aeris stared out to the sky, now dimming slower than ever, stars beginning to appear one by one. "Cloud?" "Hmm?" "Do you wish to see a shooting star?" Cloud looked amused, "Yes, why?" Aeris smiled, "No valid reason. I really do hope to see one, too." Aeris faced the sky, "But there doesn't seemed to have any here." Cloud shrugged, "If you pray hard enough, it may just appear. You never know."   
  
~I would fly to the highest of heavens  
Just to see you look at me with those eyes  
Could it be possible because you don't see me?  
Will I be always be standing in the mist, invisible by the wind?~  
  
Aeris smiled enchantingly, causing Cloud's heart to unknowingly stir as he watched Aeris clasped her hands together, saying a little prayer to the heavens to send a shooting star down…  
  
~If only you knew I was here  
If only you could see that you're not alone  
If only you could read my heart  
And you'll know that I'll always be by your side~  
  
Aeris opened her eyes and stared out to the sky and sighed before facing Cloud, smiling, "Why don't you try it?" Cloud wrinkled his nose, "No way." Aeris giggled, "Why not?" Cloud shrugged, "'Cause I just don't wanna." Aeris suddenly rubbed her eyes. Cloud raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Aeris?" Aeris smiled, "I'm alright. Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
~Will you be there when I needed someone most?  
Or will you just walk away and never come back?  
You don't see me because I am invisible in the wind  
If only you knew…~  
  
Cloud shrugged, "You're tired. Go to sleep then." Aeris smiled, "I may be tired, but I'm not going to bed." Cloud rolled his eyes, "I didn't know you are a stubborn one, Aeris!" Aeris laughed, "There's a lot of things you don't about me." Cloud shrugged, "Whatever…Go to sleep, Aeris." Aeris shook her head, "Nope." Cloud sighed, "You're hopeless, Aeris."  
  
~If only you could open your eyes…  
If only you could read my heart…~  
  
Aeris giggled, "Don't force me, Cloud." Cloud stood up and extended a hand, "Come on! Get up!" Aeris shook her head defiantly, giggling, "I'm not going to sleep and that's final!" Cloud breathed. God was she beautiful in the moonlight…What was that…? Cloud shook his head, "Stubborn." Cloud finally gave in and plopped down again.  
  
~If only you could see through the mist…  
If only the skies would drift apart…~  
  
The two sat in silence until it hit 3 in the morning night. Finally worn out, Aeris buried her head in her hands and slept soundly. Cloud tore his gaze away from the sea and looked at Aeris, breathing still. Cloud nudged Aeris gently, "Aeris? Aeris…?" Aeris moved slightly, a muffled, "Hmm?" Cloud hesistated, "Do you…do you need my shoulder?"   
  
No response. Cloud shrugged as he picked up Aeris and settled her down in his lap. Boy, was she light. Cloud watched as Aeris buried her head in his chest and slept. Cloud watched the flower girl in her arms until a muffled question came out.  
  
"Cloud?"   
  
Cloud looked down, "Hmm?"  
  
"Am I invisible?"  
  
Cloud jerked his gaze down at the flower girl, eyes wearily gazing at him. "W-why?" Cloud asked. Aeris closed her eyes, "I don't know…Is it because you don't see me?"   
  
Dead silence.   
  
~If only you could still remember our memories in the skies…  
If only you could walk through the rain…~  
  
Aeris sat up from his lap and landed on the sand, gazing at the Mako eyes of Cloud Strife. Cloud was speechless, looking at Aeris, "W-what?" He managed to choke out. Aeris bit her lips, looking back down at the sand, "Because…because…well…Because I like you, Cloud. And you like Tifa. And I feel…feel really confused deep down inside. I know I shouldn't like you, Cloud. I just can't help it. Because…you don't see me and I'm not expecting much…I…"   
  
~You would see that you're never alone…~  
  
Aeris bowed down her head, "I'm sorry, Cloud…" Cloud stared at the Aeris in front of her, looking so timid and scared. Cloud bowed down his head, "Aeris…?" Aeris forced herself to look at him, "I'm really sorry, Cloud, you don't have to say anything."   
  
~Not alone anymore…~  
  
Aeris was about to stand up until Cloud pulled her down into his arms. Aeris bit her lips in confusion, "Cloud…?" Cloud put a finger to her petal-like lips, "Sssh. I love you, Aeris." Aeris widened her eyes, "You…d-do?" Cloud nodded, wiping a tear from Aeris's eyes, "I do, Aeris. I promise you that, Aeris." Aeris cried happy tears as she fell into his embrace, "I love you, too, Cloud!"  
  
Cloud smiled as he lowered his head towards Aeris and finally closed the distance between them.   
  
And nothing can be more perfect than a shooting star streaking past out of the blue, travelling towards its own home, somewhere beyond the heavens…  
  
~Never alone…~  
  
~  
Whoopeezzz! My second Cleris fic! Sweety? Uglyty? In anyway, be kind enough to review! Thanx a bunch, buddy! Yes, you are my buddy! Those who read my fic is a buddy of mine! Luv ya! And anyway, the song is If Only by me. Yes, not again. But I'm lazy to pick a song out of my CD collection. Maybe next time. C u!!!  
  
Luvs,  
Mysterio000 


End file.
